


Watching the Sunrise - Platonic VLD Week Day #1

by hufflepirate



Series: Platonic VLD Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepirate/pseuds/hufflepirate
Summary: After a rough night drives Keith out of his room and onto the bridge to sleep, he wakes up to find himself surrounded by friends to watch the sunrise.  It's kind of nice.Written for Platonic VLD Week.  Prompt was Sunlight/Moonlight.  This is a little of both.





	

Keith woke up with his covers on the floor next to the bed and his t-shirt sticking to him with a thin layer of sweat. He groaned, rolling onto his side and tucking his knees up to his chest, like getting into a more comfortable position was somehow going to make up for the fact that Lance had turned the heater up _again_. He could understand coming from a hot climate and getting cold easily, but he couldn't understand why Lance never seemed to get it through his head that it was supposed to get _colder_ at night and that was what _blankets_ were for.

After a few minutes, he gave up on trying to sleep in his room and got up, picking his blanket up off the floor and dragging it down the hall with him to find somewhere on the castle ship that was cooler.

On the bridge, he curled up sideways in his chair with the blanket wrapped around him, hoping that unlike the couches by the training deck, his chair would keep him out of everyone's way. It was nice being stopped on a planet, instead of worrying about operating his drone or watching for meteors or any of the other things he was usually doing when he was in his seat while they were moving. He could just gaze out at the moonlight, which was not quite the same color as earth's, but was the closest they'd had in a while, and think about how all the stars were different here than they were at home, and try to pick out the stars they'd been close to, and drift slowly off to sleep.

-

When he woke up, he was vaguely aware of soft voices near him, and he twisted his head to look toward them.

"Oh, sorry Keith," Coran said, leaning against Shiro's empty chair. "We didn't mean to wake you! Guess we were being a little louder than we thought."

Keith rubbed his eyes. "That's ok. I'm - what time is it?"

"Almost sunrise," Pidge answered, pulling her blanket more tightly around her shoulders where she sat cross-legged in Lance's chair.

Keith sat up, twisting to put his feet on the floor. "Is that why you're up?"

"Sort of," Pidge said, "Mostly I just have bad dreams. But it's too late - or early? - anyway, there's no point in going to the lab when everybody's about to be up soon anyway."

Allura swept in with a tray floating in front of her. "Pidge! Coran! I thought we'd agreed not to wake him up!"

Keith snorted, almost a laugh, "It's ok, Allura. They didn't mean to. Why are you up?"

Coran answered for her, "When you've spent as much time out in open space as we have, you try not to miss your opportunities for the sunrise."

"And it's good to get an early start to the day," Allura added, coming over and handing Pidge a mug of something off the tray, "It's nice to have some quiet time before everything gets so chaotic."

Keith nodded. He liked the other paladins, but they could be a lot to handle. _Everything_ they did out here could be a lot to handle.

Allura handed him a mug and he took it, a little startled, but pleased to know they'd cared enough to include him, even when he was asleep. He almost asked what it was, but by now he'd learned better.

Allura handed Coran a mug and then took a seat in Shiro's chair with her own mug, tucking her feet up underneath herself. "I do like sunrises."

Pidge nodded, then drank whatever was in her mug. When she didn't make any horrible faces, Keith decided to try his. It was surprisingly pleasant, sweet and interesting, and only _slightly_ slimy-feeling going down his throat. He took another sip of it.

They sat in silence together, sipping their drinks and watching the horizon start to glow without speaking. Keith hadn't even realized that was _possible_ on the ship and he felt a sudden rush of affection for the others. He wasn't sure what they were thinking about, or how they really felt about being up this early, but he'd never minded getting up early, and this was just... it was _nice_. Not crazy. Not exciting. Not wild. Nice. He tucked one foot up into the chair with him, relaxing a little more as it became obvious to him that they really, genuinely, were not gearing up for a fight right now.

It was a nearly cloudless morning, with little to make the sunrise interesting beyond the glow of the sun itself, and the streaks of color evenly dispersing themselves above it. Keith found that he still couldn't think too much about going away instead of watching it.

When the sun finally peeked over the horizon, Pidge gave a quiet cheer that made him laugh. Allura turned to grin at them both, looking a little surprised, but not displeased. "Are you going to cheer when the rest of it makes it over the horizon, too? Is that an earth thing?"

"Why not?" Keith answered, "Sounds good to me."

"So that's not an earth thing?" Coran asked.

"I don't know," Pidge answered, "I don't really do outside this early. Or at all."

"It's not an earth thing. But it works." Keith answered.

Allura was already invested in watching for the rest of the sun to make it over the horizon, leaning forward in her seat. "Well, it _is_ exciting having a new day. It feels very _real_ when it's like this. Like it's a new start."

When the sun finished rising over the horizon, the full radius of the circle visible, they let out another cheer, collectively this time, and got up together to go to breakfast. When Lance asked why he and Pidge had brought blankets with them, Keith didn't answer.


End file.
